Requiem pour un ange
by Ayame Nightbreed
Summary: Au cœur de la Rivière de la Vie, il est une âme qui erre, perdue entre ses souvenirs et ses craintes. La Planète, soucieuse du bien-être de ses enfants, a décidé de lui offrir une seconde chance. Mais les démons du passé ne sont jamais bien loin...
1. Une affaire de morts

_Notes : me revoilà. Quoi ? Une nouvelle fic' alors qu'elle est en retard dans la première ? J'ai besoin de changement, et j'ai eu envie cet après-midi d'écrire quelque chose de complètement différent de ce que j'ai pu produire auparavant. Bien sûr, je vais continuer mes fan fictions déjà en cours de route ! Je ne sais pas encore quel tour va prendre cette histoire, mais dites-vous bien que_ _ça n'aura aucun rapport avec les autres ! Fini, les personnages qui sortent de mon imagination ! _

* * *

**Requiem pour un ange**

**Chapitre Un : Une affaire de morts **

Yazoo se laissait porter par les courants de la Rivière de la Vie. Il n'était plus qu'un esprit, mais il sentait ses longs cheveux lui caresser les joues et les filaments éthérés, mi-liquides, mi-gazeux ballotter son corps de part et d'autre du flux. Il n'avait conservé aucun de ses sens, bien sûr, mais les souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux lui permettaient d'avoir le sentiment de voir, d'entendre et de respirer un air inexistant. Malgré l'immensité de la Rivière de la Vie, Yazoo se sentait étranger à ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait vouloir le repousser vers ses frontières les plus reculées.

Depuis combien de temps était-il prisonnier ici ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Peut-être qu'il dérivait depuis des milliers d'années... Ici, il n'avait plus la notion du temps et de l'espace. Il était devenu une partie du grand tout que Mère haïssait tant. La perspective de devoir passer l'éternité ici lui donnait la nausée, bien que cette sensation ne fût qu'un lointain souvenir de sa vie terrestre. Une courte vie qui lui avait enseigné qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux humains, surtout à ceux qui se prétendaient faire partie de votre famille…

Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Yazoo était absolument seul. Seul avec ses souvenirs et sa rancune envers celui qui l'avait envoyé ici. Nulle trace d'aucun de ses frères, nulle présence familière. Bien que de nature distante, il aurait aimé pouvoir sentir l'aura de Kadaj ou de Loz à ses côtés. Même Mère ne lui parlait plus. Avait-elle disparu en même temps que Sephiroth, lorsque leur traître de Grand frère lui avait porté le coup fatal ? Non, impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Une autre idée, aussi terrible que la précédente, lui vint à l'esprit : elle l'avait abandonné parce qu'il ne s'était pas montré assez fort à ses yeux.

Sans elle, il n'était rien. Il ne méritait pas de vivre si Jenova n'était plus là pour le guider. Néanmoins, dériver lentement au gré des fluctuations de la Rivière de la Vie n'était pas un sort plus enviable. Yazoo se sentait aussi mal que lors de son agonie dans le monde des vivants. La sensation de la pluie acide lui brûlant la peau réveilla en lui une terreur primitive. Mais, comme à son habitude, il ne se laissa pas aller à la panique et garda son calme olympien.

Un jour, il retrouverait la trace de ses frères. Ils devaient se trouver quelque part dans ce fleuve qui parcourait le monde entier ; après tout, ils étaient morts en même temps que lui, tués par le traître. Ah ! Si seulement ils avaient été moins assoiffés de vengeance ! Ils auraient mieux fait d'observer les faits et gestes de Cloud au lieu de l'attaquer sans réfléchir. Ainsi, ils auraient eu une chance de l'affaiblir, et Sephiroth aurait pu l'obliger une bonne fois pour toutes à poser un genou à terre.

Sephiroth... Comme il devait être déçu par leur attitude à tous les trois. Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz avaient juré à Mère et lui de les faire revenir dans le monde des vivants, et voilà où ils en étaient, à présent !

Yazoo prit alors une décision, cruciale dans cet environnement hostile. Rassemblant ses dernières forces spirituelles, il se mit à la recherche de Sephiroth, Kadaj et Loz. A eux quatre, ils seraient capables de revenir sur terre. L'esprit du jeune homme avait la certitude qu'ils n'avaient pas encore accompli leur destin. Ils étaient nés pour servir leur génitrice. Tant que l'honneur de Mère ne serait pas vengé, nul d'entre eux ne trouverait le repos.

Au bout d'un certain temps passé à suivre le chemin qui le mènerait à ses frères, Yazoo sentit le courant s'agiter autour de lui. Malgré ses efforts pour remonter le courant, le flot d'âmes l'emporta malgré lui vers une destination inconnue. C'est alors que le décor changea : au lieu de l'habituelle obscurité illuminée par la Rivière de la Vie, il se trouvait dans une salle immense dont il n'apercevait même pas les limites. Au centre de cette pièce l'attendait un étrange personnage...

C'était un jeune humain. Grand, bien bâti, il irradiait l'assurance et le courage. Ses semblables, de son vivant, devaient le trouver séduisant. Même Yazoo était impressionné par son charme et sa vigueur calme. Ses cheveux bruns, ébouriffés, encadraient son visage séduisant. La lueur de la makô brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Voilà pourquoi l'argenté n'avait pas ressenti de mépris à son égard ; ils avaient quelque chose en commun…

Contrairement aux autres humains, il ne le fixait pas avec de la terreur au fond des yeux. Il n'émanait de lui ni haine, ni crainte, ce qui troubla profondément Yazoo.

-Salut ! s'exclama-t-il avec bonne humeur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda l'Incarné.

L'homme éclata d'un rire clair dénué de raillerie. Mais Yazoo, n'était pas dupe ; il se moquait de son ignorance, comme les quelques personnes à qui il avait demandé son chemin, à Edge. Ils connaissaient des choses apparemment élémentaires dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence, ce qui l'irritait au plus au point. Que pouvait-il au fait de n'avoir jamais reçu une éducation conventionnelle ?

-Tu es censé être une partie de l'esprit de Sephiroth, tu possèdes ses souvenirs, et tu ne te rappelles pas de Zack ? reprit l'inconnu.

-Jamais entendu parler, répondit Yazoo, sur la réserve.

De quoi parlait-il ? Les souvenirs de Sephiroth ? Bien sûr, il connaissait la manière de combattre de son aîné et s'efforçait de la copier ; il savait, à l'instar de ses frères, l'importance que Mère avait à ses yeux. Mais malgré leur lien privilégié avec l'esprit de Sephiroth, ils n'avaient jamais eu accès à ses souvenirs personnels !

-Bizarre…, fit l'humain. Bah ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se présenter.

Il haussa les épaules et tendit le bras vers l'argenté, qui recula de quelques pas comme un animal craintif. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi voulait-il le toucher, alors que les autres répugnaient à entrer en contact avec lui ?

-N'aie pas peur, l'encouragea-t-il. Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose.

Intrigué par l'attitude familière de l'inconnu, Yazoo se rappela que ceux qui avaient été exposés à la makô possédaient également des cellules de Jenova. Cloud s'était montré méfiant quand ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois ; mais ils l'avaient attaqué… Puis il était devenu un ennemi. Mais Zack, lui, inspirait la confiance.

D'un geste hésitant, il tendit la main vers celle du jeune homme. Ses doigts tremblaient ; il n'avait pas l'habitude d'une telle attitude de la part d'un humain.

Il replia ses doigts lorsque Zack tenta de lui attraper la main. Il avait peur de tomber dans un piège. La Planète était capable de créer des images rassurantes pour l'éloigner de Mère…

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit Zack en souriant.

Lorsque leurs mains s'effleurèrent, le décor changea autour d'eux. Yazoo découvrit un paysage qui lui était familier. Sous ses yeux s'étendait un désert grisâtre parsemé d'énormes rochers. Au loin, il vit la silhouette d'une ville, gigantesque masse métallique brisant la monotonie du paysage. Edge… Et puis Midgar, cité déchue ravagée par le Météore. Yazoo connaissait l'histoire de cette région du monde ; tout le monde en parlait comme d'une catastrophe phénoménale. Mère, elle, lui avait appris que le Météore avait libéré bien du monde de l'emprise des puissants de ce monde.

-Tu reconnais cet endroit ? lui demanda Zack.

-Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici ? Pour me rappeler que je suis mort ?

Yazoo savait bien qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas réellement dans le désert de Midgar. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, une image créée par la Rivière de la Vie pour embrouiller ses sens et endormir sa vigilance. La preuve : le vent ne soufflait pas et il ne sentait pas la chaleur du désert sur sa peau. Il n'y avait pas un bruit.

-Tu n'es pas mort, Yazoo…

-Inutile de me mentir ; je ne suis pas dans la Rivière de la Vie pour rien !

Zack secoua la tête et changea de sujet :

-Je t'ai amené ici pour que tu comprennes la réalité des choses.

-Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? Je suis mort, mes frères sont morts, et Mère a disparu…

L'Incarné se tut. Sans le vouloir, il s'était allé à dévoiler ses sentiments. Une erreur fatale dans certaines circonstances…

-Ta Mère, hein…, fit pensivement le jeune homme.

Il désigna le désert d'un grand geste. Yazoo tourna son délicat visage vers le paysage.

-Voilà ce que ta Mère a fait. La folie des hommes, leur désir de puissance… Elle est à l'origine de tout cela.

-Vous mentez ! s'offusqua-t-il. Les hommes se sont corrompus eux-mêmes !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Zack en se passant une main sur le front. Jenova, en anéantissant les Cetras, a créé l'humanité. Voilà ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui.

Yazoo secoua la tête. Il n'en croyait rien. Il était impossible que Mère lui ait menti !

-Regarde ce paysage… Autrefois, il était couvert de prairies et de forêts.

-Ce sont les humains qui ont pillé l'essence vitale de la Planète. C'est pour cela que nous devons apprendre à la contrôler, pour la libérer de l'emprise de ces fous.

-C'est ce que Jenova t'a dit ? s'étonna-t-il. Elle-même n'a pas conscience de l'étendue de sa mégalomanie !

-Ne l'insultez pas ! le menaça Yazoo. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui elle est.

Zack leva les mains pour le calmer.

-Elle s'épuise à lutter contre les humains et nous, nous sommes là pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Est-si dur à comprendre ?

-A comprendre, non, mais à accepter, oui ! s'emporta Zack. Les humains peuvent changer, tu l'as constaté toi-même à Edge !

-C'est faux… Ce monde n'a pas changé. Il est aussi terne, si ce n'est plus, que lorsque la Shinra le gouvernait.

Zack ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis il se ravisa. Tant mieux. Yazoo ne voulait pas avoir à débattre de questions pareilles. En peu de temps, il avait appris que les mots ne suffisaient parfois pas à persuader quelqu'un.

-Si tu le dis… A mon avis, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

-Facile à dire. Je suis mort. Il n'y a rien que des mensonges dans la Rivière de la Vie ! s'exclama l'argenté.

-Plus pour longtemps, jeune homme…

Avant qu'il ait pu s'écarter, Zack lui empoigna le bras. Yazoo tenta de se dégager, mais en vain. Il avait conservé sa force surnaturelle en dépit de son statut d'esprit. L'Incarné sentit un poids dans son estomac. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-il, apeuré.

-Pas de soucis ! Tu vas vivre. Tu vas vivre, tu entends !? répéta l'homme comme l'Incarné continuait de se débattre pour échapper à sa prise.

Yazoo regarda l'homme et lut dans ses yeux une sincérité sans faille. Et si lui faire confiance était le meilleur choix ? Après tout, il avait déjà tout perdu…

-Fais-moi confiance. Je ne veux pas te voir passer l'éternité dans la Rivière de la Vie.

Il manqua pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu si peur de devoir retourner errer dans les tréfonds de la Rivière de la Vie... Il allait désormais pouvoir repartir en quête des restes de Jenova, de son traître de frère qui l'avait tué, ainsi que de Kadaj et Loz. Il les retrouverait puis, dès qu'ils seraient de nouveaux réunis, ils partiraient en quête de leur Mère…

-N'agis pas de manière inconsidérée, cette fois, lui conseilla Zack.

Les paroles de ce dernier l'offusquèrent. Agir de manière inconsidérée ? N'importe quel enfant ferait tout pour sa mère ; en combattant les ennemis de Jenova, Yazoo lui avait seulement prouvé à quel point il lui était fidèle...

Néanmoins, il ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner le regard. Que Zack prenne cela pour de la gêne s'il le souhaitait, ce n'était pas son problème. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Comme Cloud, par exemple.

--

De retour dans la Rivière de la Vie, Zack poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il serait long à convaincre, celui-là ! Heureusement, son cœur était déjà rongé par l'incertitude. Jenova n'avait plus autant d'influence sur ses « fils » qu'auparavant. Si Yazoo apprenait à vivre sur terre, il découvrirait bientôt que la vie ne se résumait pas à une lutte désespérée pour d'absurdes idéaux.

Pour l'aider à comprendre le sens du mot _vivre_, Zack comptait sur un fidèle ami. Mais il espérait surtout que ce dernier ne se montre pas trop dur…

-Tu parles d'une histoire…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-Il va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas, fit une voix douce près de lui.

Le jeune homme se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec la belle Aerith, qui lui souriait malicieusement.

-J'espère bien…, soupira-t-il. Tu sais, que ce soit sur terre ou dans la Rivière, il est effrayé par le monde qui l'entoure.

-C'est vrai, concéda la jeune femme. Mais même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il est fort. Il saura survivre.

-Son cœur est fort, mais que penses-tu de ses convictions ?

Aerith croisa les bras et réfléchit un instant.

-C'est simple : soit il comprend que Jenova n'est pas le centre du monde, soit il reste dans l'obscurité, fournissant à la Calamité une faille pour reprendre le contrôle de sa conscience…

-J'ai du mal à être optimiste sur ce coup-là, Aerith. On a pris de gros risques en décidant de le renvoyer dans le monde des vivants.

-N'oublie pas que c'est la Planète elle-même qui a pris cette décision. Si on l'avait laissé rester ici, il aurait perturbé toute la Rivière avec ses pensées morbides !

Zack était bien placé pour savoir que les âmes qui composaient l'essence de la Rivière de la Vie se troublaient à la moindre agitation. Les morts allaient et venaient, et la plupart, comme Yazoo, n'étaient pas prêts à accepter la réalité de la mort. Mais lui, pouvait-il accepter la rudesse de la vie ?

-Alors en gros, la Planète a préféré le rejeter plutôt que de le forcer à expier ses fautes ici ?

-C'est mieux ainsi, non ? dit Aerith.

-C'est vrai…

-Et il n'est pas le seul à devoir évoluer, ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu as raison… Et qu'allons-nous faire pour ses frères ?

-J'ose espérer que Jenova n'a plus aucune influence sur eux…

Elle soupira. Elle combattait la Calamité sans relâche depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, elle devait être épuisée.

-C'est à la Planète de décider ce qui sera le mieux pour eux… Ah ! Même morte, elle continue de nous inquiéter, pas vrai ? Allez, ça va marcher ! Nous avons des amis sur qui compter.

-Merci, Zack, sourit l'esprit de la jeune femme. Je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Moi aussi, je me le demande ! rit-il.

--

Yazoo ouvrit les yeux. La première sensation physique qu'il retrouva fut la pulsation de son sang dans son cœur et dans ses veines. Ce fut tout d'abord douloureux, puis il s'habitua à ce rythme régulier qui lui rappelait un souvenir à demi effacé. Sa respiration se bloqua une ou deux fois. Il avait presque oublié comment inspiré et expirer.

Ses nerfs se réveillèrent dans un éclair de douleur. Il ressentit brutalement chaque parcelle de son corps, et le choc fut si rude qu'il laissa échapper une plainte rauque. Comme il n'avait pas pu parler depuis bien longtemps, ses cordes vocales s'étaient engourdies et le son qu'elles produisirent s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

En réalité, chacun de ses sens s'étaient endormis. Son champ de vision se résumait à un vague paysage composé de taches bleues, blanches et noires. Il n'entendait rien, sinon un sifflement suraigu qui lui vrillait les tympans. L'air glacé qu'il respirait avec maintes difficultés ne possédait aucune odeur, à part l'effluve de makô qui lui collait à la peau.

Lorsque que son corps fraîchement réincarné s'habitua à ce déluge de sensation, Yazoo tenta de se redresser. Peine perdue : ses muscles raides lui interdisaient d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il avait mal et sa peau le démangeait par endroits. Lorsque son odorat revint à la normale, il perçut le parfum écœurant du sang séché. Il était blessé ? Voilà pourquoi ses côtes et ses bras le faisaient aussi souffrir !

Il en aurait presque pleuré. Mais il lui fallait être fort, supporter la souffrance et attendre que tout soit redevenu normal. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la douleur était si intense !

L'Incarné commença à prendre peur. Il était blessé, gelé jusqu'aux os et, pour la première fois de sa courte existence, aussi vulnérable qu'un nourrisson. La présence de ses frères lui manquait terriblement ; ils n'étaient à priori nulle part. En temps normal, Yazoo aurait su dire sans hésiter où ils se trouvaient, ce qu'ils ressentaient et s'ils étaient en bonne santé. Mais là, rien. Le lien qui les unissait les uns aux autres semblait s'être rompu. Étaient-ils vraiment morts ?

Lorsqu'il trouva la force de bouger, l'argenté ignora ses flancs douloureux, se releva et s'assit dans l'herbe sombre qui recouvrait le sol de la forêt. La Cité perdue... il n'imaginait pas que cet endroit puisse être plus calme encore que pendant les quelques jours les quelques jours qu'ils avaient passés ici. Il se sentait seul. Croisant les bras autour de ses genoux, il se souvint de la chaleur rassurante que Kadaj et Loz dégageaient lorsqu'ils dormaient tous les trois, blottis les uns contre les autres pour se protéger du froid...

Cette pensée le berça un moment. Il somnola tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Il fallait qu'il les retrouve, voire qu'il les extirpe de la Rivière de la Vie comme il l'avait fait pour lui-même. Seul, il ne pourrait pas partir à la recherche de Sephiroth et de leur Mère...

C'est alors qu'il entrevit un mouvement à travers le voile flou qui recouvrait sa vue, au cœur de la forêt.

* * *


	2. Le sort d'un innocent

_Notes : Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Ça ne change... rien, mis à part le fait que ça m'a fait plaisir que mes amis aient pensé à moi ! Bref, ce chapitre est un cadeau de moi à moi... _

_Un grand merci à Melior, Shiva Rajah, Lyzianor, Tsukiyo2894 et Sayuri pour leurs review !  
_

* * *

**Requiem pour un ange **

**Chapitre Deux : Le sort d'un innocent**

Pour la troisième fois depuis la fin de la guerre de Jenova, Vincent revenait dans la Cité Perdue. Il se sentait attiré par ce lieu chargé de mystères au sein duquel rêves et cauchemars avaient cohabité. Les Anciens y avaient vécu et y étaient morts deux mille ans auparavant, et leur mémoire flottait encore dans l'air brumeux. Une brume qui conférait à la forêt une atmosphère à la fois tranquille et pesante. C'était un endroit idéal pour s'isoler.

En réalité, Vincent pensait pouvoir réfléchir plus posément à sa situation. De toutes les régions qu'il traversait pendant son errance, la Forêt Endormie était la plus paisible. Elle lui rappelait par bien des aspects la grotte de Lucrécia, hormis toutefois le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait à la vue de la jeune femme, prisonnière du cristal de makô. Mais l'endroit avait perdu sa quiétude, comme en témoignaient les arbres abattus et l'odeur de sang que Vincent percevait par intermittence.

Car quelques semaines plus tôt, la Cité Perdue avait abrité de bien étranges occupants. Des orphelins ayant grandi trop vite, que Vincent avait espionné pendant un certain temps, avaient tenté de faire revivre la Calamité. Une fois encore, le monde avait couru à sa perte, mais Vincent ne pouvait pas rendre coupables ces trois jeunes gens. Leur innocence était leur seul péché. En les écoutant, il avait compris qu'ils ne se rendaient pas bien compte de ce qu'ils faisaient et qu'on leur avait fourni un espoir erroné.

Jenova procédait ainsi : elle s'insinuait dans l'esprit de son hôte, brisait sa volonté et lui distillait des promesses qu'elle ne tiendrait bien sûr jamais.

Pour Avalanche, les Incarnés n'étaient que des esprits issus de la partie la plus corrompue de la Rivière de la Vie. Il était vrai que ces êtres évanescents évoquaient des fantômes ; pourtant, en les observant, Vincent avait eu le sentiment qu'ils étaient plus que de simples réminiscences du passé. Ils se reposaient, se nourrissaient et souffraient comme n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée. Ils devaient bien venir de quelque part…

Mais Vincent gardait ces suppositions pour lui. Il n'était sûr de rien ; de plus, s'il en parlait à ses amis, il les inquiéterait. Aujourd'hui, Kadaj et ses frères étaient définitivement morts. Il était inutile de remuer un peu plus le passé…

Le chemin principal débouchait sur une clairière de grande taille. Un gigantesque coquillage rompait la monotonie du paysage nocturne. On y avait joué plusieurs scènes de la grande pièce de théâtre de la vie, et chacune avait eu son lot de sang.

Les relents nauséabonds de sang s'étaient justement intensifiés à son arrivée dans la clairière. Grâces à ses sens surdéveloppés, Vincent percevait les fluctuations les plus infimes de cette singulière odeur. Il décela également un parfum relativement plus agréable : la makô…

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ songea-t-il en s'avançant prudemment près de l'étang.

L'eau avait retrouvé son aspect normal depuis bien longtemps. C'est alors qu'un mouvement sur sa gauche le fit se retourner brusquement. Il avisa une silhouette recroquevillée entre deux arbres ; son odeur familière lui en révéla instantanément la nature.

C'était insensé.

Méfiant, Vincent s'approcha lentement de l'étrange profil dont il ne voyait pas le visage. Lorsqu'il reconnut la chevelure soyeuse, il dut se faire violence pour y croire ; et pourtant, il s'agissait bien d'un des Incarnés. D'après ses souvenirs, il s'appelait Yazoo. C'était le plus réfléchi et le plus posé du trio.

Il grelottait dans l'air glacé, nu comme un ver. Son corps était constellé de blessures encore à vif et de marques de brûlures, du sang maculait ses beaux cheveux argentés. Que faisait-il là ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il être en vie ? L'explosion du sommet de la tour Shinra avait tout réduit en cendres ; seul Cloud y avait survécu, par miracle. Et des recherches avaient été lancées par prévention... sans résultat.

Oubliant toute vigilance, Vincent s'avança vers le jeune homme meurtri. Il avait perdu énormément de sang, comme en attestait la terre imbibée du liquide rougeâtre. Il avait besoin de soins au plus vite, sans quoi son organisme, aussi résistant qu'il soit, ne tiendrait pas le coup. Dans son état, l'Incarné était aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton ; malgré son passé, il était hors de question que Vincent le laisse mourir dans le froid et la solitude.

-Tu m'entends ? lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Yazoo redressa la tête et cligna faiblement des paupières. Ses yeux aux longs cils avaient perdu tout leur éclat, comme si une partie de lui avait déjà quitté ce monde. Lorsqu'il reconnut Vincent, il eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait pas oublié leur échauffourée ni sa cuisante défaite.

-Ne crains rien, fit Vincent en tendant la main. Tu peux te lever ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête en continuant de le fixer craintivement. Vincent passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se relever ; vu son état, il était préférable de le laisser allongé mais cet endroit n'était pas sûr. L'odeur de sang qui planait dans l'air attirerait sans nul doute les prédateurs.

-Laissez-moi…, gémit-il.

Il souffrait atrocement. Quoiqu'il en pense, Vincent ne le laisserait pas ainsi. Il avait déjà péché par négligence et ne recommencerait pour rien au monde.

L'argenté le repoussa mollement du bras en esquissant quelques pas hésitants.

-Laissez-moi ! répéta-t-il. Ne me touchez pas…

Vincent s'écarta sans protester. S'il pouvait marcher, tant mieux : le trajet jusqu'à un endroit plus sûr n'en serait que facilité. En le regardant s'éloigner, Vincent frissonna à la vue de la balafre qui lui zébrait le dos. Pourquoi avait-il oublié d'emporter des matérias ?

_C'est bien ma veine… _

Sans prévenir, Yazoo s'écroula sur la terre meuble. Il s'était évanoui. Vincent accourut auprès de lui, dégrafa sa cape puis s'en servit pour le recouvrir. Avec ce froid, ses chances de survies s'amoindrissaient de minute en minute... Vincent lui frictionna les bras en prenant garde à ne pas trop insister sur ses brûlures.

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'était pas sûr que cela marche mais pour l'instant, c'était la seule solution.

Sortant son téléphone cellulaire d'une de ses poches, il serra l'argenté frigorifié contre lui. Puis il s'empressa de retrouver un numéro dans son répertoire.

-Vincent ?

-Bonsoir, Tseng.

-Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, répondit-il. C'est une urgence.

-C'est-à-dire ? lui demanda son interlocuteur, visiblement inquiet.

Vincent lui relata brièvement le spectacle étonnant dont il avait été le témoin. Quand ce fut fait, Tseng ne répondit pas.

-Allo ?

-Je suis là…

-Il faut l'évacuer par hélicoptère. Tu peux utiliser ceux de Rufus Shinra comme bon te semble, non ?

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie pour moi…

C'était même Vincent qui l'avait trouvé agonisant avec la jeune Elena, puis qui les avait tirés des griffes des Incarnés.

-Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, Tseng.

-Et tu crois que c'est une raison suffisante pour ne pas le laisser là ? s'emporta l'ancien Turk.

-Il va mourir si on ne fait rien. Et tout le monde perdra une inépuisable source d'information au sujet de ce qui s'est passé.

Il soupira. Vincent n'aimait pas devoir demander un tel service à Tseng, bien qu'ils soient amis. C'était osé de sa part d'exiger de lui qu'il porte secours à l'un de ses bourreaux !

-Désolé, fit-il. Mais tu me dois bien ça.

-J'ai une dette envers toi, c'est vrai…, concéda Tseng.

-Alors ?

-J'arrive, répondit-il.

--

Derrière une vitre teintée, Vincent et Tseng observaient la chambre dans laquelle on avait installé Yazoo. Une infirmière, sûre d'elle, s'affairait à son chevet, pansant ses blessures tout en vérifiant de temps à autre sa température et son rythme cardiaque. Son état général s'était stabilisé lorsqu'on l'avait couché sur un matelas plus confortable que le sol de la Cité Perdue. Pour l'occasion, la petite pièce avait été spécialement chauffée afin que l'argenté ne retombe pas en hypothermie.

-Bon sang, tu avais raison, fit Tseng, stupéfait. Comment a-t-il pu survivre à des blessures pareilles ?

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi, avoua Vincent. Je pense que c'est la makô qui coule dans ses veines qui l'a maintenu en vie.

-Il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu sans transfusion de sang.

Lorsque l'hélicoptère s'était posé en catastrophe au cœur de la forêt, une heure après l'appel de Vincent, les blessures de Yazoo avaient cessé de saigner depuis longtemps. Néanmoins, sa respiration s'était faite irrégulière et il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, en dépit des maigres soins de Vincent. Pour éviter toute fuite concernant la mystérieuse résurrection de l'Incarné, Tseng l'avait directement transporté à l'hôpital privé de Rufus Shinra, près de Edge. Ce dernier, à la grande surprise de Vincent, avait immédiatement donné son accord à Tseng pour qu'il soit pris en charge dans ses locaux.

-Merci, Tseng.

-Vu comme ça, il n'a pas l'air bien méchant, soupira le garde du corps.

Le jeune homme dormait calmement. Il avait montré quelques signes d'agitation quand on l'avait plongé dans un bain d'eau chaude pour le laver du sang et des impuretés qui maculait son corps. Maintenant, il se reposait, ses cheveux humides auréolant son visage de porcelaine. Il était couvert de capteurs : on l'avait relié à un moniteur cardiaque et à un électroencéphalogramme. Un des médecins avait plâtré un de ses avant-bras, maintenu droit par une attelle.

L'infirmière à son service s'occupait de lui avec mille précautions, comme si elle craignait de lui infliger d'autres blessures en étant trop brusque. Ces attentions avaient étonné Vincent, qui pensait que les médecins du complexe avaient peur d'approcher l'un des Incarnés. Son triste état l'avait sans doute émue.

-Cinq côtes cassées, fractures de la clavicule et du poignet droit, un poumon perforé, diverses brûlures superficielles et des hémorragies dues à des blessures ouvertes, énuméra Tseng en parcourant le diagnostic du médecin des yeux. Pas de séquelles internes... Et tu dis qu'il a réussi à marcher ?

-Il ne semblait pas souffrir plus que ça, répondit Vincent. Mais le choc a dû être dur pour lui…

-Il va mettre des semaines, voire des mois, à s'en remettre. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu le coup jusque là.

Vincent jeta un coup d'œil à Tseng. Les lèvres pincées, il fixait le nouveau patient.

-On ne le laissera pas vivre, fit-il. J'ai déjà mal à comprendre pourquoi le patron a accepté qu'on le transporte ici, alors je n'imagine même pas la réaction d'Avalanche et de la W.R.O...

-Il va falloir que je leur en parle, un jour ou l'autre…

-Je ne dis pas que ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit vivant, mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'on l'exécute. Et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver.

-Mais si Jenova est derrière tout ça…

-C'est un innocent, objecta Tseng. Il dit en plus avoir des informations à nous livrer au sujet de Jenova... Malheureusement, il représente un danger potentiel…

-Il te fait pitié, hein ?

Il hocha la tête, pensif.

-La victime se prend d'affection pour son bourreau, on dirait, lança-t-il en se détournant de la vitre.

Il claqua la porte en sortant. Vincent sourit, contempla une dernière fois le petit visage endormi auquel il faisait face, puis sortit à son tour de la pièce.

--

Dans l'église en ruines de Midgar, Cloud laissait les rayons du soleil lui caresser le visage. Assis sur une colonne écroulée, il regardait la petite Marlène s'occuper des fleurs et jouer avec les papillons qui avaient pris possession des lieux. La fillette adorait venir ici, elle avait d'ailleurs planté elle-même un nouveau parterre de fleurs pour remplacer celles qui avaient été noyées quelques jours plus tôt.

Après une longue semaine de dur labeur, Cloud espérait pouvoir prendre un peu de repos en compagnie de sa famille adoptive. Il avait prévu avec Tifa d'emmener les enfants visiter Cosmo Canyon, et éventuellement rendre visite à Red XIII.

Marlène déambulait au milieu des allées de fleurs multicolores. Dans sa petite robe blanche et rose, elle faisait penser à Aerith. Cloud repensa aux évènements des semaines précédentes. En lui pardonnant, la jeune femme avait sauvé le monde entier. Et depuis que la guerre de Jenova s'était définitivement achevée, il avait le sentiment qu'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre avec sa famille sans que ses remords lui pèsent sur la conscience.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que ce futur idyllique avait quelque chose de fallacieux…

La sonnerie de son téléphone cellulaire le fit sortir de ses rêveries. Il décrocha sans consulter l'écran de l'appareil ; vu l'heure, c'était sûrement Tifa qui s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir rentrer.

-Oui ? On est sur le point de rentrer…

-Cloud ? C'est Vincent, il faut qu'on se parle.

-Oh… Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va. Mais je dois te voir, insista-t-il.

Cloud lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. D'habitude, son ami l'appelait uniquement en cas d'urgence. Il n'était pas du genre… bavard.

-Ca ne me concerne pas vraiment… J'ai découvert quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-On dirait que les morts reviennent à la vie, répondit Vincent.

-Quoi !?

Vincent ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Vincent ? insista-t-il, inquiet.

-Il vaut mieux que tu viennes voir ça toi-même…

-Comme tu veux…, se résigna Cloud. Où es-tu ?

-A Healin Lodge.

-Génial…, soupira-t-il.

Il était ennuyé de devoir rendre visite à l'ancien président Shinra et ses larbins, mais le ton pressant de Vincent lui indiquait qu'il était sérieux. Il raccrocha, puis appela Marlène. La petite accourut aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai une course à faire, expliqua-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? lui demanda aussitôt la fillette.

Bien sûr, Cloud s'attendait à ce qu'elle le supplie de l'emmener avec elle. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour faire un tour en moto avec lui !

-Tifa va s'inquiéter si tu rentres trop tard, tu sais…

-T'as qu'à lui dire qu'on est partis se promener ! rétorqua Marlène.

Le soleil se coucherait bientôt. En déposant Marlène à la maison, il n'y parviendrait pas avant la tombée de la nuit. Et il connaissait bien les dangers qui rodaient le soir, dans le désert…

-Tu ne diras rien à Tifa, d'accord ?

-Promis ! s'exclama l'enfant en courant vers le véhicule de Cloud.

Le jeune homme espérait que ce que Vincent avait à lui montrer ne soit pas quelque chose de grave. Mais à entendre son ton préoccupé, il craignait que ce soit le cas…

--

-C'est pour _ça _que tu m'as fait venir !? s'exclama Cloud à son arrivée dans la chambre d'hôpital.

-Je savais bien que ça te surprendrait, fit son ami en retenant un petit rire.

Il était déjà là lorsque Cloud et Marlène étaient arrivés. Tous les deux connaissaient bien Healin Lodge, car c'était dans cet hôpital privé que la plupart des victimes des géostigmates étaient soignés. Il leur arrivait de temps à autre de rendre visite aux orphelins qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre de demeurer au 7th Heaven à cause de leur grave état. Mais ce temps était révolu.

A voir la personne étendue dans le lit, les draps remontés jusqu'au menton, Cloud commençait cependant à croire que ce cauchemar allait redevenir réalité…

-C'est pas vrai…, soupira-t-il, consterné.

Il passa une main tremblante sur son bras gauche, celui qui avait souffert du fléau. Et si une nouvelle épidémie se propageait dans le monde ? Inquiète, Marlène s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son côté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cloud ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Rien de grave, mentit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il s'approcha du lit avec prudence et Marlène le suivit, subitement curieuse. Le jeune homme dormait d'un sommeil profond et à priori paisible.

-C'est le monsieur qui a enlevé les enfants malades ! s'exclama-t-elle en se penchant.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans la Cité Perdue, il y a quelques jours, déclara Vincent, de l'autre côté du lit. Il était blessé et mort de froid…

Rien n'était rationnel dans son discours ! Cet homme était un esprit, une simple réminiscence de la conscience de Sephiroth. Il n'était même pas fait de chair et de sang !

Du moins, c'est ce que Cloud croyait avant de l'avoir vu allongé là, meurtri. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration, preuve qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

-Il était censé l'être, coupa Cloud. Enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe, Vincent ? Il est soigné, nourri et blanchi ! Ça n'a pas de sens !

Il n'avait pas oublié leur… différent, ça non ! L'impact des balles qui l'avaient blessé résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Ce jeune homme qui se définissait lui-même comme un Incarné, Yazoo, avait provoqué avec son frère l'explosion de la tour Shinra. Il n'avait pas pu survivre à ça. C'était impossible !

-Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Qui qu'il soit, il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Personne ne le mérite…

-Tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler ! maugréa Cloud.

-Et tu m'aurais empêché de le faire soigner ?

-Non, je…

Vincent avait raison. Aussi dangereux qu'il soit, il avait sans doute le droit de vivre…

-Ça m'inquiète, fit-il en retenant Marlène qui voulait s'appuyer sur le lit pour mieux voir. Cette explosion aurait dû le tuer. Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Il n'y a qu'une seule hypothèse valable : il a sombré dans la Rivière de la Vie qui a charrié son corps jusqu'à la Cité Perdue, c'est pour ça que la plupart de ses blessures avaient commencé à guérir et qu'il se rétablit à cette vitesse ahurissante. Les médecins pensent la même chose.

-Il aurait été rejeté par une faille, comme ça m'est arrivé il y a deux ans.

-Et comme c'est arrivé à Sephiroth…

Cloud hocha la tête en frissonnant. La petite le regarda sans avoir l'air de comprendre, puis détailla, intriguée, le visage de l'étrange patient.

-Qu'en est-il de ses frères ?

-Aucune trace. Tseng et les autres Turks ont survolé la forêt en hélicoptère, ils n'ont rien trouvé.

-Ils ont pu réapparaître ailleurs, tu sais…

-Un seul, c'est déjà plus que suffisant, répondit Vincent.

Cloud reporta son attention sur le jeune homme assoupi. Son bras gauche était posé nonchalamment sur son flanc ; sa peau translucide laissait entrevoir ses veines reliées à une perfusion. Il n'aurait su dire si on lui injectait au compte-gouttes des nutriments ou un tranquillisant. Cela pouvait aussi bien être les deux… Sa peau était constellée de brûlures et de petites coupures à moitié guéries qui lui donnaient l'air encore plus fragile. Seul son visage délicat semblait avoir été épargné.

De cette façon, Yazoo lui faisait penser à une poupée de porcelaine telle qu'on en voyait dans certaines maisons. Une poupée qui aurait survécu à un incendie, bien sûr…

-Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de lui…

-Pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'attendre qu'il se soit totalement rétabli, dit Vincent en désignant d'un geste ses bandages. Il montre des signes de réveil de temps à autre : mais parfois, il s'agite dans son sommeil, à tel point que les médecins sont forcés de le mettre sous sédatifs…

-Et si c'était Jenova ? proposa soudain Cloud.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'ils avaient été libérés de son influence avant de mourir ?

-Plus ou moins…

Dans le cas de Kadaj, la corruption distillée en lui par Jenova s'était envolée alors qu'il était sur le point de rendre l'âme. Mais il ne savait rien au sujet des deux autres.

La petite Marlène posa ses mains sur le bras du jeune homme, l'air triste. Elle l'avait côtoyé pendant quelque temps ; d'après elle, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il avait été très gentil avec tous les enfants.

-Est-ce qu'il est malade ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix fluette.

-Oui, répondit Cloud. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt s'en remettre.

-Et après, il pourra venir avec nous à la maison ?

Cloud sursauta, surprit par la question de la fillette. Il n'avait même pas envisagé qu'il puisse avoir un quelconque avenir ! Après ce qu'il avait fait, personne ne lui permettrait jamais. Même lui avait du mal à accepter qu'il soit en vie…

Voyant que Cloud ne comprenait pas, Marlène poursuivit :

-Il est tout seul, il n'a pas de parents, lui non plus !

-Marlène, c'est différent, il…

-Denzel aussi était différent ! s'écria-t-elle. Et tu as bien voulu qu'il reste !

-Tu sais, ses frères et lui voulaient du mal aux enfants malades…

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu peux savoir savoir alors que tu le connais pas ! rétorqua-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Elle était au bord des larmes. Pour la calmer, Cloud lui caressa la tête et lui expliqua qu'ils pourraient y réfléchir tous ensemble, quand il se réveillerait. Marlène bouda un moment puis accepta sa proposition.

-Marlène, tu veux bien le surveiller un peu ? lui demanda soudain Vincent. J'ai besoin de parler à Cloud.

La petite fille acquiesça aussitôt et s'assit au pied du lit, attentive.

Cloud et Vincent sortirent de la chambre pour se retrouver dans une petite salle d'observation. Healin Lodge n'était pas bien grand mais disposait d'une dizaine de chambres, chacune équipée avec du matériel dernier cri fourni par la W.R.O. Les salles d'observations comme celle-ci étaient destinées aux médecins et aux infirmiers, qui devaient garder un œil sur l'évolution des géostigmates de leurs patients.

-C'est peut-être une bonne idée, déclara Vincent en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-De quoi ?

-Garder Yazoo avec vous. Oh, juste pour un temps, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air abasourdi de Cloud.

-Tu sais ce que ça représente ? Il est dangereux, Vincent !

-Tu trouves ? Il n'a même pas essayé de m'attaquer, dans la forêt… Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il a besoin d'une présence réconfortante auprès de lui.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse Marlène seule avec lui, rétorqua Cloud, irrité.

Vincent secoua la tête en souriant légèrement.

-Ce n'est pas à elle que je pensais…

Cloud comprit alors de qui il voulait parler.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de lui… ? Tu as perdu la tête !? Il me haït !

-Je n'en ai pas l'impression…

-Et pourquoi tu ne t'en chargerais pas, toi ?

-Parce que je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui est familier. Quelqu'un de sa famille, en quelque sorte… Cloud, tu es pour lui ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un frère.

Un frère ? Cloud n'avait jamais envisagé la chose sous cet angle et il pensait que les Incarnés l'appelaient ainsi par ironie. Et même s'il se trompait, il ne voulait pas avoir l'un d'eux sous sa responsabilité. Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'aucun d'entre eux n'agissait de son propre chef. Si Cloud avait pu changer cela, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il se sentait peut-être proche d'eux. Il avait même l'impression qu'ils faisaient partie de la même famille…

Mais il savait que Yazoo lui rappellerait sans cesse son passé. Et il n'imaginait pas quelle serait la réaction de Tifa et de ses amis. Qu'ils soient une nouvelle fois impliqués là-dedans à cause de lui le répugnait.

-Je sais que c'est difficile et dangereux, reprit Vincent, mais selon moi, il va avoir besoin d'un environnement favorable à son bon rétablissement. Cet hôpital lui évoque les souvenirs de Sephiroth qui le hantent malgré lui, c'est pour cela qu'il s'agite dans son sommeil.

-Tu penses qu'être auprès de nous pourrait empêcher Jenova de refaire surface ? lui demanda Cloud, soucieux de savoir si la Calamité les menaçait encore.

-Va savoir… Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais… tu sais comme moi qu'elle s'en prend uniquement aux individus seuls et faibles et qui ont déjà beaucoup souffert.

C'était sa manière d'agir. Elle brisait la volonté de ses hôtes pour mieux les contrôler. Cloud lui-même en avait fait les frais il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Elle s'infiltrait par la moindre brèche dans la personnalité des gens et ensuite… elle était libre de les faire agir à sa guise.

Cloud comprit que Yazoo serait plus dangereux en restant seul ici qu'en demeurant au bar avec lui. Comme il connaissait plus ou moins la Calamité, il serait en mesure de surveiller son influence chez son "invité". Tifa ne serait sans doute pas d'accord au début –ils étaient déjà bien assez nombreux comme ça, avec les enfants- mais elle comprendrait.

Ils avaient tous les deux décidés de s'occuper d'orphelins, deux ans plus tôt, et Yazoo en était un, en quelque sorte…

-Laisse-moi y réfléchir, alors, soupira Cloud.

-Il ne se réveillera pas complètement avant un certain temps…

-Il faudra attendre que ses os fracturés soient ressoudés avant de le déplacer, non ?

Vincent acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Bien ; cela laissait à Cloud le temps d'en parler à Tifa et aux enfants. Contrairement aux dires de Marlène, il redoutait qu'ils soient mal à l'aise en présence du jeune homme. Cela dit, ils seraient certainement pris de pitié devant son état.

Tout à coup, Marlène se leva et recula vers la porte, inquiète. Yazoo s'était mis à bouger. De là où il se trouvait, Cloud le vit tenter de se redresser avec peine. Il avait ouvert les yeux.

-Il est en train de se réveiller ! s'écria-t-elle lorsque les deux hommes la rejoignirent.

* * *


	3. De la haine à l'indifférence

* * *

_Notes : Merci à tous pour vos review précédentes !  
_

_PS: AC Complete poutre tout. _

* * *

**Requiem pour un ange **

**Chapitre trois : De la haine à l'indifférence**

_« Votre correspondant n'est pas disponible pour le moment –merci de rappeler ultérieurement. »_

Alors que les clients du soir prenaient peu à peu possession des lieux, Tifa reposa le combiné du téléphone en soupirant. C'était la cinquième fois qu'elle appelait Cloud depuis la tombée de la nuit, sans réponse de sa part. Il avait sûrement coupé son téléphone, comme d'habitude…

En temps normal, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas trop car Cloud aimait se déplacer sans être interrompu, notamment le soir, lorsque la fatigue se faisait sentir. Même quelqu'un d'infatigable comme lui finissait par être épuisé par les innombrables allers et retours entre des destinations aussi lointaines que variées.

Mais ce soir-là, Marlène l'accompagnait –elle adorait faire une virée en moto avec lui quand il avait terminé ses livraisons. Il était pour elle un père de substitution… De plus, la fillette avait insisté pour qu'il l'emmène s'occuper de ses précieuses fleurs, qu'elle avait plantées dans l'église en ruines de Midgar. Tifa devait s'occuper de ses clients, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient nombreux en fin de semaine, Cloud s'était donc proposé à sa place.

Bien sûr, la jeune femme n'ignorait pas qu'il profitait de cette occasion pour « rendre visite » à la mémoire de ses amis défunts, Zack et Aerith. Il ne s'y rendait plus aussi souvent qu'avant, mais en définitive, c'était pour lui un moyen de se recueillir et de s'isoler pour un temps.

Tifa redescendit s'occuper des commandes de ses clients, non sans avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans toute la paperasse que son ami s'obstinait à entasser sur son bureau. Il détestait qu'on range ses affaires à sa place mais si elle ne le s'en chargeait pas, qui le ferait ? Cette chambre était sur le point de devenir un véritable dépotoir…

Derrière le comptoir, elle jeta un long regard sur la foule qui occupait le Seventh Heaven. En comparaison d'autres soirs, il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'attarder sur tous les visages à la recherche de celui de Cloud. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait à une heure pareille ? Qu'il manque un repas, passe encore, mais Marlène n'avait rien avalé depuis son goûter… Tifa ne préparerait pas le dîner avant qu'ils soient rentrés ; elle-même avait la faim coupée par l'anxiété qui lui nouait l'estomac. S'ils rentraient un jour…

La jeune femme chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Cloud n'était pas homme à se faire surprendre par les monstres qui rôdaient dans Midgar, et quand bien même, il avait survécu à bien pire ! Marlène avait insisté pour qu'ils restent un peu plus longtemps et il avait cédé à son "despotisme", voilà tout…

Rassurée -pour un temps-, elle alla prendre la commande d'un groupe de jeunes adultes qui s'étaient installés dans un coin du bar. _J'aurais bien besoin d'une serveuse_, se dit-elle tout en notant la longue liste sur son carnet. Vu que le Seventh Heaven, depuis deux ans, avait acquis une certaine notoriété, quelques employés en plus ne seraient pas du luxe !

--

Un mauvais rêve avait sorti Yazoo de son sommeil de plomb. Il avait encore rêvé de la pluie corrosive l'ayant longuement rongé, peu après l'échec fatal de la Réunion. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette désagréable sensation d'humidité sur sa peau, qu'il percevait de temps en temps entre des phases de torpeur, il en serait allé autrement, peut-être…

Il ne savait même pas où il était. Parfois, dans son demi-sommeil, il entendait de vagues dialogues à son sujet ; s'il parvenait à entrouvrir les paupières, il distinguait des silhouettes tout de blanc vêtues. Lorsque ces gens s'apercevaient qu'il était conscient, ils lui injectaient quelque chose de froid dans le bras qui l'obligeait à se rendormir.

Cette situation l'inquiétait et le révulsait au plus haut point ; c'était comme s'il revivait les vieux souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait envie de se ruer hors de ce lit inconfortable – il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il se trouvait enfermé dans une sorte de chambre- pour leur apprendre qu'on ne décidait pas de son destin impunément.

Mais son corps tout entier se trouvant tétanisé, il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon attendre qu'on daigne le sortir de sa léthargie.

Probablement à cause des médicaments, Yazoo n'était pas non plus capable de penser correctement. Lors de ses périodes d'éveil, à peine commençait-il à réfléchir sur sa condition qu'il se sentait retomber dans les bras gourds du sommeil. Jenova, Sephiroth et même ses frères n'étaient plus que de lointaines préoccupations.

Seul point positif : il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur. Ses blessures ne le tourmentaient plus et le froid mordant avait laissé la place à une tiédeur réconfortante. Mais il n'était pas idiot, il avait conscience que ce répit serait de courte durée. Il était seul, à la merci de gens qui se feraient sans doute une joie de se servir de lui comme cobaye, la spécialité des humains, ou d'exercer leur vengeance sur lui, comme leur traitre de frère aîné.

Il soupira en se forçant à émerger de son rêve ; ce dernier l'avait épuisé mais maintenant, il se sentait prêt à se réveiller complètement. Les médicaments, il l'espérait, seraient inefficaces s'il était parfaitement conscient.

-Il se réveille ! fit une voix fluette. Je crois qu'il a faim.

Yazoo leva les yeux pour découvrir une petite fille en robe rose et blanche qui lui tournait le dos. Elle ne tenait pas en place et faisait de grand signes du bras à deux autres silhouettes.

-Il est nourri tous les jours par intraveineuse, répondit un homme dont la voix rauque ne lui était pas inconnue.

-Avec l'aiguille dans son bras ?

L'homme répondit par l'affirmative. Le jeune homme ne savait pas de quoi on le nourrissait, mais ça ne devait pas être très consistant : il avait une faim de loup.

Il ignora les plaintes de son estomac pour se contenter de dévisager l'homme à qui la fillette parlait et qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il avait les traits et l'expression figée de quelqu'un ayant énormément souffert par le passé. Yazoo le reconnut immédiatement : c'était à lui qu'il avait eu affaire suite à sa mystérieuse résurrection. Ce devait être lui qui l'avait emmené dans cet hôpital puant l'antiseptique.

A sa grande surprise, il n'éprouvait malgré cela nulle animosité envers lui. Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine… A l'évidence, pas pour longtemps, mais Yazoo avait le sentiment qu'il avait agi par pure bonté ; ce qui s'opposait à ce que Mère lui avait appris à propos des hommes. Pourquoi semblait-il différent des autres ?

C'est alors qu'un autre homme s'approcha de la couche du jeune homme.

-Yazoo ? fit-il en se penchant au-dessus de lui.

Ses cheveux blonds reflétèrent la lumière du soir qui s'infiltrait à travers les stores de la fenêtre.

Cloud.

_Pas lui…_, se dit-il, catastrophé. Ces cheveux ébouriffés, ces yeux d'un bleu si pur, cet air arrogant… Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne jamais se trouver face à ce visage tant haï ! Plantant ses yeux dans les siens, il souffla d'une voix étranglée :

-Toi… Il a fallu que tu reviennes…

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Cloud haussa un sourcil en se redressant, l'air innocent.

-Me tuer une fois ne t'a pas suffi !? s'écria Yazoo.

-Ce n'est pas ce que…

-Tu penses que ce sera plus facile, si je suis sans défenses !? Vas-y, fit-il en inclinant la tête pour exposer sa gorge blanche.

Cloud leva les mains pour le calmer. Puis il regarda l'autre homme et la fillette.

-Vincent, fais sortir Marlène, s'il te plaît.

Ils obtempérèrent et sortirent sans dire un mot. La petite avait l'air terrorisé. A bien y réfléchir, Yazoo avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Peut-être avec tous les enfants qu'il avait enlevés pour les emmener à la Cité Perdue… Chassant ces pensées inadéquates à la situation, il reporta son attention sur Cloud, qui s'était assis à son chevet. Comment pouvait-il garder son calme dans un moment pareil, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le tuer ?

-Yazoo, je n'en veux pas à ta vie, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, alors ?

Yazoo tourna la tête pour éviter son regard perçant. Il ne voulait pas que Cloud remarque les émotions contradictoires s'agitant au fond de lui. Haine, peur, confusion… Il resta impassible tandis que Cloud le soumettait à un examen visuel.

-Je n'en sais rien…, avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment, perplexe. Je viens juste d'apprendre que tu étais vivant et…

-Tu regrettes d'avoir fait le « travail » à moitié ?

-Non ! Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu personnellement. Je n'avais aucune raison de te tuer, _toi_…

Le jeune homme eut un rire sans joie. Alors là, c'était la meilleure ! Qui avait refusé de les écouter ? Qui avait levé son épée pour porter le coup fatal, alors que Loz et lui étaient sur le point de succomber ? Qui avait tué leur petit frère, Kadaj, avant même qu'il ait pu accomplir la Réunion ?

-A qui en voulais-tu ? dit-il soudain. A ton passé ?

-A Jenova, répondit-il aussitôt.

Yazoo se retourna brusquement, dédaignant les protestations de ses côtes. Il brûlait d'envie de faire ravaler son orgueil à cet arrogant… Il ne survivait que parce qu'elle le voulait bien ; d'ailleurs, l'Incarné s'était toujours demandé quelle raison la poussait à le laisser vivre…

-Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que c'est grâce à elle que tu es en vie ? Sans elle, tu ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est !

-Elle s'est servie de vous pour se venger de l'humanité, répondit Cloud en secouant la tête. Tu n'étais qu'un outil de plus pour elle.

-Tu mens ! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, tant que je l'aide à accomplir sa tâche ? Mère a besoin de nous et en tant que fils, nous lui devons obéissance. Elle nous aime et toi, tu ne l'as jamais compris car tu lui es fermé ! Tu te cantonnes à ce que t'ont dit tes amis, tout ça parce que tu n'assumes pas le fait qu'elle vive en toi.

-C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ? fit Cloud dans un souffle. Elle t'a appris à lui obéir sans broncher... même si cela te fait souffrir, non ?

Souffrir ? Il n'avait jamais souffert à cause d'elle ! Quoique… Lorsque Yazoo se montrait rétif à sa volonté, il lui arrivait de le « punir » d'une drôle de manière… Les rares fois où il lui avait désobéi, elle lui avait infligé une torture mentale telle qu'il avait cru en perdre la raison pour le restant de ses jours.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient à la recherche de ses dernières cellules, Yazoo avait eu la bêtise de s'intéresser au monde des hommes, qu'il connaissait si peu. Oubliant sa réserve naturelle, il avait discuté avec des gens dans un petit village. Ils lui avaient appris bien des choses au sujet de la planète que Jenova n'avait pas jugé utile de lui inculquer.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul, elle lui avait fait revivre ses pires souvenirs, en lui ajoutant une bonne dose de douleur physique et psychique. Ce jour-là, Yazoo avait compris que côtoyer des êtres humains était une source d'ennuis… Et seuls ses frères avaient été là pour le réconforter et lui faire oublier les terrifiantes images qu'il avait vues.

-Elle te parle encore ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant son air perdu. Elle est encore… là ?

L'argenté réfléchit un instant. Depuis son retour parmi les vivants, Jenova ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot. En temps normal, elle parlait surtout à Kadaj, mais elle ne négligeait jamais Loz et Yazoo. Parfois, dans leur sommeil, elle leur montrait ce que deviendrait le monde après la Réunion. Un monde dénué de toute souillure, dans lequel plus personne n'aurait à livrer de combats pour survivre. Mais ces derniers jours, elle ne s'était jamais manifestée, comme si elle le lien qui existait entre eux s'était brutalement rompu.

Le jeune homme se sentait vide, incomplet, et pourtant, il était désormais libre de songer à ce qu'il désirait…

Jenova l'avait abandonné, c'était un fait.

-Non, elle… elle a disparu, murmura Yazoo.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je ne mens pas, répliqua-t-il.

A ce moment là, il comprit qu'il n'avait qu'un souhait –se reposer et oublier. Penser à la mort certaine de Kadaj et Loz et à la disparition de Jenova lui brisait le cœur, bien qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître. Le reste l'indifférait… Cloud pouvait bien faire de lui ce qu'il désirait.

-Oh, mon frère…, soupira Cloud en posant une main sur son bras. Tu as dû tellement souffrir…

-On ne trahit pas ses propres frères, répliqua Yazoo, les yeux tout à coup humides. Tu… tu n'es pas comme nous.

-C'est ce que je pensais, moi aussi. Tous les trois, vous me rappeliez Sephiroth et je ne voulais pas avoir de lien avec n'importe qui qui lui aurait ressemblé. Je me sentais responsable de ma « vraie famille » et je pensais que vous pouviez la menacer.

En dépit de son aversion pour Cloud, force était de constater que le jeune homme s'estimait proche de lui, comme un lointain parent. Mais comment aurait-il pu en avoir la certitude ? Il n'avait jamais eu le privilège de connaître la vie de famille telle que l'homme l'avait conçue… En un sens, il aurait aimé savoir ce que cela faisait de vivre dans une vraie famille ; les enfants qu'il avait enlevés à Edge lui avaient raconté comment ils vivaient avant la chute du Météore, et il s'était dit que lorsque Mère serait revenue, ses frères et lui connaîtraient enfin cela. Malheureusement, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu…

-Mais je me rends compte que je me suis trompé… Vous n'étiez que des enfants, des orphelins ! reprit-il. Je regrette de vous avoir traité ainsi, même s'il est trop tard. Tu n'es pas responsable du passé.

-Je suis un Incarné, objecta Yazoo. Je porte en moi l'héritage de Jenova et Sephiroth, et ça suffit à faire de moi un coupable aux yeux des hommes. Les tiens voudront de toute façon me tuer.

-Je les en empêcherai. De quoi es-tu coupable? D'avoir ignoré les conséquences de tes actes ?

-Peut-être, répondit-il sans conviction. L'ignorance est un péché, non ?

Cloud secoua la tête en souriant. Il déclara qu'on ne pouvait lui reprocher son innocence et que lui-même avait commis bien des erreurs, c'est pourquoi il désirait qu'il se fassent tous deux pardonner. Yazoo ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi il était innocent, ni pourquoi Cloud se montrait soudain si attentif à son existence. Il devait avoir pitié de lui, à moins qu'il le considère vraiment comme un frère.

Pourquoi se comporter ainsi avec un être qui n'était même pas complet ? Car sans Jenova, sans ses frères, il n'était rien.

En se confiant à lui et en lui avouant que Mère était partie, Yazoo venait de s'engager dans une impasse. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Cloud ne représentait plus un obstacle, mais un mur impossible à franchir ou à détruire par la force ; il se savait incapable de le tuer pour avoir le champ libre.

Et il ne pourrait plus compter sur l'aide de Mère pour le sortir de là.

--

-Tu as pensé aux enfants ? s'exclama Tifa. Ils vont être morts de peur !

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi, répondit Cloud. J'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas agressif, seulement en manque de repères… Sans Jenova, il n'a plus aucun instinct belliqueux.

-Comment peut-on en être sûrs ? Tu la connais, elle peut très bien lui faire prendre un air innocent !

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée, avouons-le. Mais je lui ai parlé pendant un bon bout de temps. Il a perdu tous ses repères. Il est tellement désorienté qu'il ne sait plus comment réagir face à moi.

-Je comprends que ça t'ait surpris, acquiesça Tifa.

Cloud soupira en jouant avec les trous de la housse du canapé. Il était rentré depuis une heure à peine ; Marlène couchée, il avait pris son courage à deux mains pour parler du cas de Yazoo à Tifa. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile de la convaincre, il lui dévoila donc ce qu'il avait découvert au cours de son entretien avec le jeune homme.

-Il est passé de la haine à l'indifférence, et puis il s'est mis à errer dans ses pensées. Je n'ai pas pu tirer grand-chose de lui…

-Jenova n'aurait pas fait ça. Ce n'est pas sa manière de faire, mais…

Il était plus de minuit, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de dormir pour le moment. Sitôt rentré, Cloud avait expliqué à la jeune femme qu'il se trouvait dans une situation plus que délicate : prendre Yazoo sous leur aile et risque à la fois leurs vies et celles des enfants, ou bien le laisser entre les mains de Rufus Shinra ? Aucune des deux options n'enchantait Cloud… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à vouloir le recueillir.

-Je ne l'ai pas sentie en lui…, coupa-t-il. C'est comme pour Kadaj : quand elle l'influençait encore, je décelais sa présence dans l'air ambiant, mais après notre dernier combat, elle avait disparu… Je sais que c'est difficilement compréhensible quand on ne sait pas ce que sait d'être manipulé par Jenova, mais tu dois me croire ! Elle n'était plus là…

-Si tu le dis…

-Les enfants comprendront… Marlène n'a pas eu peur de lui. Elle nous a même dit une fois que les Incarnés s'étaient bien occupés de Denzel et elle.

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, hein ? fit Tifa en buvant une gorgée de café.

En y réfléchissant, Cloud dut se rendre à l'évidence que Jenova voulait sacrifier les enfants malades. Elle n'avait pas « demandé » à ses fidèles Incarnés de prendre soin d'eux par amour…

Cette idée lui rappela à quel point sa décision était insensée. Yazoo pouvait très bien se jouer de lui pour s'en débarrasser par la suite. Pourtant, quelque chose chez le jeune homme lui disait qu'il n'était pour rien dans les rêves mégalomanes de Jenova et de son prétendu fils.

Avant qu'il ait pu modérer ses propos et dire à Tifa qu'ils avaient le temps de prendre une quelconque décision, la jeune femme déclara :

-En faisant de lui un homme normal et en lui montrant que la violence ne résout pas tout, nous pourrions détruire son attachement à Jenova, tu ne penses pas ?

-C'est envisageable…

-Je suis d'accord, si tu me promets de rester auprès de lui -et de nous, bien sûr- et de lui indiquer le droit chemin. Mais tu devras faire des efforts. On devra tous en faire…

Sur ces mots, elle désigna sa gorge, qui portait encore la marque du coup que lui avait infligé Loz, un des deux frères de Yazoo. Cloud et elle devraient faire abstraction de leurs souvenirs respectifs…

-Pour être franc, répondit-il, j'espérais essuyer un refus catégorique de ta part.

-Cloud, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu en as l'air. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire ! ajouta Tifa alors qu'il allait protester.

-Je n'allais prendre une décision aussi grave sans ton accord. Mais je ne suis pas assez cruel pour l'abandonner à la Shinra. Franchement, tu penses que Rufus l'a recueilli sans arrières-pensées ?

Tifa secoua la tête tandis que son regard se durcissait.

-Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont l'intention de lui faire subir. Découvrir qu'il n'était pas un esprit a dû leur faire un choc !

-En fin de compte, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, ni d'autres solutions…

Tifa se leva, s'empara des tasses de café vides et les déposa dans l'évier. Puis elle se tourna vers Cloud et lui sourit.

-Je vais aller faire un des lits, déclara-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. La chambre de Max est vide depuis qu'il a trouvé une nouvelle famille… Je suis sûre qu'elle plaira à Yazoo !

Depuis que les enfants avaient guéri, les demandes d'adoption n'avaient pas cessé d'augmenter, et les enfants qui vivaient au Seventh Heaven s'en allaient tous les uns après les autres.

-Je veux que tout soit prêt avant qu'il arrive, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant le regard interrogateur de Cloud. Qu'il se sente bien parmi nous.

* * *


	4. Eux, les autres

_Notes : Je n'ai pas recensé beaucoup de fautes en corrigeant ce chapitre. Hum, ça cache des choses... _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

**Requiem pour un ange **

**Chapitre quatre : Eux, les autres**

Assis à une table dans ce qui lui semblait être le coin le plus discret de la salle, Yazoo tentait de garder un œil attentif malgré sa fatigue croissante sur la clientèle bruyante. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules, autour de son visage, sur lequel se lisait l'ennui et le dégoût mêlés.

Les clients de l'établissement, des hommes en majorité, étaient d'humeur joyeuse. Certains jouaient à des jeux que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas, avec des dés ou des cartes, tandis que d'autres étaient engagés dans des conversations acharnées. D'autres encore se contentaient de boire en racontant des histoires, souvent saluées par de grands éclats de rires et de formidables coups de poing sur les tables.

Yazoo jugeait ces rires vulgaires. Pour lui, la joie n'existait plus, et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Sans la présence rassurante de sa mère et de ses frères, il se savait incapable d'esquisser le moindre sourire. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, avec ou sans eux, rien ne le poussait à sourire à des gens pareils...

Depuis son rétablissement, une semaine s'était écoulée, mais il n'était là que depuis deux jours. Voire plus. Dans cet environnement singulier, il perdait un peu la notion du temps. Mais quelle importante ? Une semaine, un mois, un an… cela ne faisait plus aucune différence à présent…

Yazoo n'avait pas l'habitude des foules parce que les gens en général, pour lui, étaient synonymes de mépris et même de danger. C'est pourquoi il évitait la plupart du temps de se mêler aux fortes densités humaines. Le bruit le rendait nerveux, et il avait horreur que l'on perçoive le moindre trouble sur son visage. C'était pire encore dans ce bar, où des dizaines d'hommes brutaux s'enivraient jusqu'à plus soif, car il avait la désagréable impression de ne pas être au bon endroit au bon moment.

Dès qu'ils le remarquaient, ces types se désintéressaient de leurs activités pour le reluquer sans la moindre gêne. La plupart du temps, un simple regard venimeux de sa part suffisait à ce qu'ils détournent les yeux. Mais il en avait assez qu'on le regarde comme s'il était une curiosité de la nature ; ce n'était pas le cas, bon sang ! Cette lueur perverse dans leurs yeux lui donnait la nausée. Kadaj et Loz ne leur auraient jamais permis… Ce dernier, surtout, ne supportait pas que l'on nuise d'une quelconque façon à son « petit frère », bien qu'il soit toujours resté discret à ce sujet.

En repensant à eux, Yazoo eut un petit sourire. Puis il poussa un soupir résigné en regardant les traces opaques d'innombrables verres d'un œil distrait.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, grand frère ? » _

Yazoo releva la tête si vite que ses vertèbres en craquèrent –ses blessures étaient encore sensibles par endroits. Kadaj…Surpris par l'apostrophe, il le chercha un moment du regard, avant de se rendre à l'évidence : son esprit lui jouait des tours… Les cachets qu'on lui faisait ingérer pour calmer ses souffrances provoquaient des effets secondaires. Pourquoi ne lui donnait-on pas des matérias, afin qu'il puisse se soigner lui-même ! ?

Le jeune homme allait replonger dans ses pensées en observant la foule, quand il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de l'endroit où il s'était réfugié.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda Tifa en se penchant vers lui.

-Non, je…

Il chercha ses mots. Que devait-il dire dans un moment pareil ? Personne ne lui avait jamais proposé quoi que ce soit de ce genre…

-Merci, répondit-il dans un souffle.

-N'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin !

Yazoo hocha la tête. L'idée de mimer ce qu'il entendait autour de lui n'était pas mauvaise. Il observa la jeune femme sans rien dire ; il espérait qu'elle s'en aille rapidement, mais elle s'assit en face de lui en souriant. Tifa faisait preuve de gentillesse envers lui, elle était toujours affable et bienveillante, mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle. A vrai dire, il soupçonnait de temps à autre son attitude d'être un leurre, destiné à faire de lui la marionnette de Cloud. Mère lui avait appris qu'aucun être humain ne méritait qu'on lui fasse confiance. Pourquoi Tifa serait-elle différente des autres ?

Elle lui tapota la main puis jeta un coup d'œil à la salle bondée.

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de t'habituer à tout ça…

-On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, répondit Yazoo en croisant les bras.

-Tu préférerais retourner à la Shinra ? Tu sais ce qu'ils te veulent, non ? On t'as fait tous ces examens pour en apprendre plus sur toi, ils veulent savoir… ce que tu es, par tous les moyens.

-Je sais. Je commence à y être habitué…

Tifa lui en demanda la raison, le front plissé ; elle avait abandonné son sourire depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie d'évoquer le passé ni avec elle, ni avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Il était vrai que la jeune femme paraissait se préoccuper sincèrement de son sort. Elle prenait le temps de lui parler au détriment de son travail, comme ce soir. Lui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : qu'on le laisse tranquille…

-Tu devrais essayer de te faire des amis, déclara-t-elle tout à coup.

Yazoo retint un hoquet de surprise. Des… amis ? Personne, à part ses frères peut-être, ne pouvait être considéré comme un ami, c'était insensé !

-Ça te ferait du bien, je pense. Il y a toujours du monde ici le soir et les clients sont tous des habitués, je les connais bien !

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, objecta-t-il.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas rester dans ton coin tous les soirs ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se passant une main sur la nuque.

Il détestait sa manie de se frotter la gorge quand elle lui parlait. Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas quelle joute endiablée elle avait livré avec son frère aîné. Son geste le faisait se sentir coupable pour elle à sa place... ce qui l'étonnait.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire par « ami » et quand je vois ce qui m'entoure, ça ne me donne pas envie de le savoir, répondit-il d'une voix calme qui couvrit cependant le brouhaha du bar.

-Si tu essayais, tu serais surpris de voir que les gens ne sont pas tous égoïstes, grossiers et brutaux, assura Tifa avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'impression qui se ressentait des clients du bar… Si se faire des amis signifiait parler, boire, et faire du bruit jusqu'à l'épuisement, l'expérience ne risquait pas de le tenter. Il préférait son calme et sa solitude. Il pouvait s'y réfugier quand il le souhaitait. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse compter ainsi sur d'autres personnes…

-Tiens, j'ai une idée qui va te faire changer d'avis : et si tu m'aidais à m'occuper des clients ?

-Quoi !?

-Tu pourrais m'aider à prendre les commandes, par exemple ! Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, lui expliqua-t-elle. Tu as juste à noter le nom des boissons et le numéro des tables.

-Vous… vous plaisantez ?

Lui confier une tâche de ce genre, à lui ? Qu'est-ce que son aide pouvait bien lui apporter ? Elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule…

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'en as pas assez de rester tout seul dans ton coin ?

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider, dit Yazoo pour tenter de lui échapper.

-Moi, je suis sûre que si, répliqua Tifa d'un air enjoué. Quitte à s'ennuyer, autant que ce soit avec quelque chose dans les mains !

Le jeune homme hésita, confus. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait la possibilité de glaner des informations au sujet de Mère en écoutant les conversations des gens. Qui plus est, il pourrait apprendre si ses frères avaient eux aussi survécu… Il était là pour ça. Pourquoi ne pas s'y mettre immédiatement ?

Comme il ne pouvait pas se faire une opinion si hâtive des intentions de Tifa, au fond, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela de l'aider. Elle qui se donnait tant de peine pour faire vivre sa famille… Ce n'était pas à Yazoo de le faire, mais elle l'hébergeait –sans raison particulière. Il lui était redevable, en quelque sorte.

-Je veux bien essayer, murmura-t-il finalement.

-Je savais que ça te plairait !

Lui plaire ? C'était un bien grand mot… Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se remémora une des vieilles leçons qu'on lui avait enseigné : inspirer la confiance et la retourner à son avantage. Pour s'attirer la confiance de Tifa et de sa famille, et ainsi avoir l'opportunité de partir d'ici un jour sans qu'ils le soupçonnent, l'Incarné devait tout mettre en œuvre pour leur plaire à _eux_.

--

Alors que Tifa rinçait une multitude de verres derrière le comptoir de son bar, Yazoo s'approcha et lui répéta une commande d'une voix forte qui couvrit le raffut de la salle.

-Tu te souviens vraiment de tout ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Je ne mens pas, répondit le jeune homme avec tout le sérieux du monde.

-Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu as une mémoire incroyable. Et tu t'en sors bien.

Elle commença à préparer les cocktails compliqués, dont Yazoo ignorait jusque là l'existence, qu'une dizaine de personnes venait juste de requérir. Il s'assit face au comptoir et observa la tenancière jouer avec les différentes bouteilles et autres flacons pour créer des boissons aux couleurs aussi variées que leurs arômes. Elle élaborait de si jolis assortiments de nuances avec seulement quelques liquides différents…

Cela lui rappelait les divers mélanges de makô préparés spécialement pour ses frères et lui, autrefois. Ces boissons étaient-elles aussi dangereuses ? Risquaient-elles de déclencher de terribles douleurs dans son organisme ? Leur parfum délicat ne lui en donnait pas l'impression…

-Tu veux en goûter un ? lui demanda Tifa, le sortant de ses sinistres pensées.

-Pourquoi pas…

Elle s'empara aussitôt d'un grand verre qu'elle remplit de plusieurs breuvages avec minutie. Le verre se para au final de teintes allant du vert clair au rose pâle, en passant par du jaune criard.

Le jeune homme y trempa ses lèvres avec prudence, puis but une petite gorgée. Il fut surpris de ressentir une chaleur intense couler de sa gorge jusqu'à ses entrailles, qui s'embrasèrent violemment.

-C'est amer, fit-il en reposant son verre.

-C'est de l'alcool ! Si tu en bois trop, tu ne tiens plus debout, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Comment les gens font-ils pour boire ça toute la soirée ?

-Ah, ça… ça leur sert à oublier leurs soucis du quotidien.

Le jeune homme finit son verre d'une seule lampée et découvrit que la fin du cocktail possédait un agréable goût sucré qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste. Ce n'était pas si mauvais, en fin de compte.

-Ne bois pas trop vite, lui conseilla Tifa, mais il en avait déjà terminé avec la boisson.

Yazoo haussa les épaules. Il n'allait quand même pas finir ivre avec si peu !

Cependant, ses paupières s'appesantirent et il dut étouffer un bâillement avec sa main pour contrer une irrésistible envie de dormir.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, il commence à être tard.

-Ça va, je vais aller chercher une dernière commande, répondit-il en se levant.

Au même moment, quatre personnes entrèrent dans le Seventh Heaven. Quand il les reconnut en dépit de la lumière tamisée qui brouillait les contours, le cœur de Yazoo manqua un battement. Il les avait croisés quelques jours auparavant, mais ce laps de temps lui semblait être une éternité.

Il voulut retourner auprès de Tifa, mais son hôtesse était déjà retournée à ses occupations, à l'autre bout de la salle. S'il la rejoignait, les nouveaux venus le remarqueraient aussitôt et prendraient son geste pour une preuve de faiblesse. Il attendit donc qu'ils se soient installés, puis traversa le bar et se présenta à eux.

Il ne connaissait pas leurs noms mais se souvenait du visage de chacun d'entre eux. Une femme, et trois hommes, tous vêtus de sobres costumes noirs.

-Vous désirez quelque chose ? leur demanda-t-il avec toute la froideur qu'il était capable de mettre dans ces quelques mots.

-A ton avis ? lança le client le plus proche de lui.

Avant de lever les yeux vers lui, le jeune homme avait reconnu l'odeur écœurante du parfum qui planait autour de lui. Ses cheveux étaient d'un roux flamboyant et ses yeux bleu électrique. Quant à son visage, il arborait une expression suffisante qui devait en excéder plus d'un.

Son voisin, un brun au visage fin et à l'air sérieux, lui jeta un regard noir qui lui fit perdre son expression moqueuse. Tous les quatre choisirent leurs consommations et le jeune homme tourna les talons à la hâte, désireux de s'éloigner au plus vite de ceux là. A ce moment, le premier l'interpella.

-Alors comme ça, on joue les serveuses ?

-Ne commence pas, Reno ! l'avertit la seule femme du petit groupe, une blonde aux cheveux coupés net au niveau de son menton.

La jeune femme darda vers Yazoo un coup d'œil apeuré. Elle… Kadaj et lui l'avaient frappée pour qu'elle leur révèle où son patron avait caché Mère. Maintenant, il hésitait entre s'en vouloir et en être fier… Une partie de sa conscience lui disait qu'il avait agi selon la volonté de Mère, et qu'il avait fait ce qui devait être fait, tandis que l'autre semblait lui reprocher ces actes brutaux.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que tu recherches en faisant ça, mais on peut pas dire que ça te réussit ! poursuivit son ancien ennemi sur le même ton railleur.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua l'Incarné.

-Tu crois ça ? Pourquoi on serait là à une heure pareille, si ce que tu fais ne nous regardait pas ?

Yazoo avait du mal à comprendre où le Turk voulait en venir.

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- T'as l'air d'avoir la mémoire courte, pour avoir oublié ce que t'as fait ! Tseng et Elena s'en souviennent bien, eux…

-Laisse-le tranquille ! le coupa l'homme brun.

Reno sourit au jeune homme de toutes ses dents.

-On a perdu sa langue, mon petit Incarné ?

-Laisse-le tranquille, j'ai dit !

Celui qui semblait être son supérieur hiérarchique se leva brusquement, tandis que l'autre se ratatinait sur sa chaise. Il s'excusa en prétextant qu'il voulait seulement plaisanter : un argument minable aux yeux de Yazoo qui profita de cette occasion pour s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

Il retraversa la salle à grands pas, laissant les deux types à leur discussion. La colère et peut-être même la honte faisaient battre douloureusement ses tempes. Quiconque croisait son regard furibond détournait sur-le-champ les yeux, effrayé par ce visage délicat assombri par la fureur.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'aller parler à Tifa et s'empressa de monter quatre à quatre l'escalier, derrière le comptoir. En le voyant passer comme ça, elle eut l'air interloqué. Qu'elle se débrouille sans lui. Il n'était pas là pour tenir compagnie et subir les moqueries de ces chiens de la Shinra. Il en avait assez entendu pour comprendre que ceux-ci le surveillaient et ne le laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas suffisamment mal agi à leurs yeux pour qu'ils le capturent de nouveau.

Cela lui laissait un arrière d'amertume assez désagréable pour alimenter sa colère. Qu'avaient-ils à reprocher à Yazoo ? Tout était de leur faute… Absolument tout !

_« Si seulement j'avais eu Velvet Nightmare… » _se dit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Tout en faisant les cent pas près de l'entrée, il serra convulsivement la main gauche, comme pour empoigner la crosse de son arme. Elle lui manquait tellement… presque autant que ses frères, car elle était sa seule compagne, le seul atout qui assurait sa survie lorsqu'il combattait. Ses poings étaient trop faibles, pour le moment. Si Cloud Strife ne l'avait pas détruite au cours de leur dernière échauffourée, il aurait appris à ce maudit Turk qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui impunément…

La petite pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Pourvue d'un lit simple, d'une armoire et d'un bureau placé face à la fenêtre, qui donnait sur la rue, elle ne possédait que le strict minimum nécessaire au « bien-être » de l'argenté. Une minuscule salle de bain la jouxtait toutefois ; peut-être était-ce synonymes de luxe ?

Mais l'Incarné ne s'y sentait pas à sa place et le fait qu'elle ait déjà commencé à s'imprégner de son odeur n'y changerait rien. Il n'était pas chez lui, ici. Mais dans ce cas, où pouvait-il bien l'être ?

Le cœur de Yazoo battait la chamade, et ce n'était certainement pas l'affront qu'on lui avait fait qui l'agitait ainsi. Il ne parvenait pas à identifier ce sentiment qui le révulsait et l'inquiétait.

Il cessa soudain de tourner en rond en soupirant.

La solitude, voilà ce qui le mettait dans un tel état. Sans sa famille, il était faible et démuni ; pour cette simple mais terrifiante raison, il n'avait pas su tenir tête à Reno. Le cœur battant trop vite à son goût, il s'assit au bord de son lit et remonta ses genoux pour les enlacer dans ses bras en fixant l'obscurité, en attendant de se calmer.

Kadaj et Loz avaient disparu à jamais, c'était un fait. Pourquoi avait-il survécu et pas eux ? Eux… ses frères, ses compagnons de toujours, sa propre chair… C'était… injuste ! Injuste qu'on l'oblige à vivre dans un monde auquel les lois les plus simples lui échappaient, injuste qu'après tous ces efforts, il en soit revenu à subir sans broncher la cruauté du destin. Il avait cru pouvoir échapper à la douleur une bonne fois pour toute, mais elle l'avait rattrapé et maintenant, il était pris au piège de ses bras dont les doigts s'amusaient à le déchirer de l'intérieur.

Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été une partie de plaisir. Ah, bien sûr, les habitants du Seventh Heaven l'avaient bien accueilli, il ne pouvait pas le nier ! Cloud avait dû les prévenir bien avant son arrivée. Mais il n'avait jugé utile d'en parler à Yazoo que le jour où il avait pu remarcher convenablement, date à laquelle la Shinra l'avait libéré de sa « prison » avec ses meilleurs vœux de rétablissement. Les sourires entendus des médecins restaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Yazoo était certain qu'ils auraient aimé le garder un peu plus longtemps auprès d'eux.

Encore affaibli, seul et ne sachant pas où aller, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la proposition de Cloud.

Tifa s'était montré très chaleureuse, comme si elle désirait le mettre en confiance. Étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas le bar –il était passé une fois devant, un jour qu'il s'était rendu à Edge-, elle lui avait fait visiter chaque pièce, chaque recoin de l'établissement en lui assurant qu'il pouvait « faire comme chez lui ». Il avait découvert sa chambre avec un mélange d'appréhension et de curiosité.

Alors que la petite Marlène l'avait accueilli avec euphorie, Denzel l'avait considéré pendant un long moment sans rien dire, avec un sérieux imperturbable qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait du nouveau venu. Puis il s'était effleuré le front du bout des doigts, là où la maladie le rongeait autrefois, et avait simplement souri. Yazoo ne savait pas encore comment interpréter ce geste.

Les autres enfants de la maisonnée s'étaient débrouillés pour l'éviter le plus possible.

_« Pourquoi se méfier de moi ? »_ s'était-il dit. Il n'avait jamais voulu leur faire de mal. Mère avait toujours affirmé qu'elle connaissait le remède à leurs souffrances et que dès que ses enfants l'auraient retrouvée, ils seraient tous guéris. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait établi un contact avec eux par le biais de l'eau de la Cité perdue. Tous les enfants avaient pu avoir conscience d'elle à tout moment, et le pouvoir qu'elle leur avait transmis s'était enfin exprimé dans leur patrimoine génétique.

Car dans les premiers temps, les géostigmates n'étaient pas une maladie mais la marque de Jenova, la preuve qu'ils étaient les enfants qu'elle avait choisis. La planète en avait fait un fléau.

Les enfants du Seventh Heaven ne semblaient pas l'avoir compris, mais quoi de plus normal ? Cloud Strife avait dû leur fournir une version plus… douteuse de la chose.

L'Incarné mangeait peu, à l'écart des autres et s'isolait dans sa chambre dès qu'il le pouvait. Quoique Tifa puisse dire, il n'était pas chez lui, ici. En y réfléchissant, il n'était chez lui nulle part.

Il se força à se lever, se dirigea vers l'armoire ouverte et choisit un tee-shirt à l'aveuglette. Son odeur lui indiqua qu'il appartenait à Cloud. Évidemment, le jeune homme n'avait aucun vêtement à lui, mais Tifa lui avait promis qu'elle l'emmènerait se faire une garde-robe, un de ces jours. Cela dit, il s'en moquait ; tant qu'il avait de quoi se vêtir…

Il retira le maillot et le pantalon en jean noir qu'il portait pour revêtir l'autre. Il n'omit pas de vérifier au passage si les bandages qui lui ceignaient le torse étaient bien serrés. Mieux valait ne rien laisser au hasard.

Couché sur le flanc sur les couvertures, dos à la porte, Yazoo contempla fixement la fenêtre. Les stores de la fenêtre laissaient filtrer la lumière crue des lampadaires. Si seulement il avait la force et le courage de s'enfuir… Au rez-de-chaussée, les derniers clients ne tarderaient pas à rentrer chez eux. Il les écouta parler ; leurs discussions étouffées prenaient un accent ronronnant qui le berça malgré lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Mais la nuit serait longue...

* * *

_Conclusion personnelle : Yazoo tient l'alcool. _


End file.
